Warriors Lemons, Anything Goes
by SandclawButCooler
Summary: You tired of all those vanilla Fanfics about cats doing the proverbial do? (Having sex) How everyone always says a couple things they wont write and leave out the heavier kinks making you wonder if those are requestable but being to scared to ask? Not anymore! Here in Warriors Lemons, Anything Goes... Anything goes! (Except blood) I know, hard to believe, right?
1. Rules and stuff

Alright dudes and non-dudes, I'm here to dispense some lemony lemons all up in here. You might be wondering "Man, dude, what kinda stuff are ya'll willin' to be writing?"

Short answer: All those kinks

Long answer: All those kinks but blood and pain EDIT: and death EDIT: Like, I might be okay if these happen as a story thing of it like of it hurts a little due to it being rough sex but if it is literally the cat is in pain, that's it, that's the fetish I probs won't. You want me to write a story where a cat's got a fox pissing in its ass, a human shitting in its mouth an a kit fucking its nostril? Sure whatever I'll do it. You want me to write a story where someone cuts themself on a thorn? Nah man that's gross I'm out.

You can have as many cats as you want but the more you got the less screen time they'll be gettin'

Format for ya'll to be usin'

Cat 1:

Cat(or whatever else) 2:

Cat(or whatever else) ∞:

Love/Lust/Rape:

What goes down:

Optional (Stuff I don't have to write but you'd like):

Now of course I've got the right to refuse any request on any basis, if I do then that probably means your request is too darn vanilla rather than anything else. I wanna write some weird shit for you dudes.

EDIT: So, uh, new amendment to the rules, for really weird kinks (Watersports, scat, kits, ear fucking stuff like that) I'm not gonna write them unless you specifically and clearly ask for them. Like, don't expect me to understand that you want watersports if you just say you want it to be messy. That is SUPER unclear. Thanks!

EDIT EDIT: A pretty good way to tell if I'll write it is:

A) Would other lemon writers write this?

B) Does it have blood/pain/death?

If you answered no to both, there's a good chance I'll do it.

EDIT: God my informal language and lack of deleting stuff has made this a mess. Oh well.


	2. Cats, a dog, and a coyote (SCAT)

**AN: Ok so when I checked back on my story there were 2 requests (Not the case anymore). Naturally, I chose the less vanilla of the two to write about, I mean, that's this whole thing is about, ya' know? Givin' people some non-vanilla stuff to see and ask for. Also, as it turns out, the Dark Souls OST is pretty good to write smut to. And bros if ya'll think that just rape without any other fetishes is fetishy enough for this then I'm not sure what to tell you. Mostly because rape IS very fetishy but like, there's a million other stories to request that on, my dudes and non-dudes.**

 **PS: If you've left a review read the note I'll put at the end for clarifications and stuff.**

 **CW: scat, watersports, interspecies**

 **Blue(M) x Thornpaw(M) x Colleen(CoyoteF) x Zat(DogF)**

Thornpaw was walking around the outskirts of WindClan territory, leaves crunching under his paws. _I'm gonna catch a huge rabbit, the biggest anyone's ever seen!_ He thought to himself _And then they're going to make me a warrior and then I'll be the deputy and then-_ He stopped, sniffing at an unfamiliar smell that he caught scent of. That smells like a cat! And not one from a clan! Forget the rabbit, I'll chase out this rogue and they'll make me a warrior for sure!

Thornpaw bounded up the a nearby hill in the direction of the scent, stopping just at the top to get his bearings. He heard a strange sound coming from where the scent was leading him to. As he drew closer he found out what the sound was. He pushed through some sparse bushes, and found a grey and white rogue that doubled over and moaning.

"Hey I don't know what you're doing here but this is WindClan territory! Go away!" Thornpaw yowled.

"Huh? Who're you?" said the rogue, pulling his head up as his long spiny dick dropped out of his mouth.

"I'm Thornpaw, but not for long, 'cuz when I throw you out I'm gonna get my warrior name!" He declared triumphantly.

"I don't really understand what you're talking about, but I'm Blue," said the rogue.

There was a moment of silence as the two cats stared at eachother, not entirely sure what to do.

"Look, I can tell you want me out of here," said Blue, as he got an idea. "I'll be happy to go, but I have to finish what I started first. I'm sure if you help, I'll get done faster and then I'll be out of your fur."

Thornpaw liked the idea, if the rogue left fast enough he might be able to do even more things worthy of making him a warrior! Maybe he would have time catch a huge rabbit after all. "Okay, you've got a deal, Blue. What do I have to do?"

Blue was surprised, he didn't actually think this young cat would be dumb enough to go along with it, but it looked like he was going to mate with something today after all. "Well kid, you can start by coming over here and liking my cock."

"Your cock?"

"This thing." said Blue, pointing at his dick with his paw. "Right here. You have one too, what do you call it?"

"You mean my mating stick?" Thornpaw said with a look of confusion.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh I'm not calling it that. That sounds dumb." _What is he 2 moons old or something? Who says that?_ Blue thought. "Just... get over here and lick it."

Thornpaw padded over and lowered his head to the other cat's dick and tentatively licked the tip of it. It didn't taste of much of anything to him. He licked again.

"Come on now, lick it faster would you?" meowed Blue.

"Sorry"

"Just... put it in your mouth and I'll take over."

Thornpaw slipped the penis into his mouth, and waited for Blue to do something. He felt Blue grip the sides of his muzzle and start thrusting deep into his throat. Thornpaw started to gag as the spines scratched his throat walls. "Start using your tongue," Blue said. "I'll get off faster." Thornpaw wasn't really sure how he was supposed to use his tongue, so he just started moving it around on the penis in his mouth.

"Ngh... You really aren't very good at this, but I was already really close to cumming anyway."

Thornpaw drew his head back to ask what cumming was, but was interrupted by Blue's cum splattering across his face and in his mouth, painting his tortoiseshell face white. It covered his eyes and smelled so strongly that he couldn't really tell what was happening. Thornpaw was about to complain but was interrupted yet again, this time by Blue pushing Thornpaw's muzzle against his and starting to kiss Thornpaw roughly. He probed Thornpaw's mouth with his tongue as deep as thoroughly as he could, savouring the taste of his own cum, before drawing back and swallowing what had been gathered in his own mouth.

"Oh man, thanks for that I haven't mated anything in a while, almost an entire day! I mean can you imagine going an entire day without mating? It's unthinkable," said Blue.

"Uh yeah, you're welcome I guess," said Thornpaw while he tried to clean his face. "Now can I chase you out already?" No response came. "Um, you there? Did you already leave?"

Thornpaw opened his eyes to find himself face to face with what seemed to be a small, cat sized dog with long hair and a very thin and old dog. Blue was standing absolutley still, staring fearfully at the dogs.

"This day just keeps getting better! Even more opportunities to prove how great I am to my clan, after I chase you two dogs out, they might even make me leader then and there!" Thornpaw nearly shouted in excitement.

"No need chase" said the taller one. "And I not dog. Coyote."

"You can talk?" exclaimed Blue.

"I very old. Learn cat words. Make deals. Less trouble. I Colleen, that Zat."

The small dog barked at hearing her name being spoken by the coyote.

"What do you mean there is no need to chase you out?" asked Thornpaw, who was already pretty sure of where this was going.

"Want same as cat. Pleasure."

"You want me to lick your dicks too?" asked Thornpaw, who was even more sure of where this was going.

"No dicks, females. Vaginas."

"Oh so you want me to lick your... vaginas then?" asked Thornpaw, who was slightly less sure of where this was going.

"More. Can do more things."

"What things?" asked Thornpaw, who was now not at all sure where this was going.

"Show you." said Colleen, who then started making sounds at Zat. Zat walked over to Thornpaw and then turned around, shoving her butt in his face.

"What is this showing me?" asked Thornpaw, who really didn't have a grasp on the situation anymore.

"Oh for the love of- stick your dick in her vagina!" yowled Blue. "Or am I gonna have to come over there and hold your paw?"

"No... I think I got it..." said Thornpaw, mounting Zat and trying to thrust into a hole. "I'm just having some trouble with getting it- got it!" he shouted as his dick found her asshole and he shoved himself inside. Zat did some shouting of her own as she felt his prick enter her.

"If you want use ass, should have said. She not empty." Colleen stated, "Also, she want you in mouth." she said, pointing her muzzle at Blue. "She like it in both end."

"Well you don't have to tell me twice!" said Blue, as he walked over and mounted the dog's front. "Mmmm, now this is what a good blowjob feels like." he said, as he felt her tongue lapping eagerly all around his shaft. "Maybe you should take lessons from her," he said to the apprentice. "If you ever want to run out any more rogues like this, that is."

Thornpaw wasn't even listening anymore, he had never felt anything remotely like this, and he wasn't paying any attention to anything else. The way that her insides squeezed around his cock was absolute heaven to him. He barely even noticed that the ass he was fucking was full of more than just his cock, and the warmth and squishiness of it just added to his pleasure. He didn't even notice the fact that his crotch was starting to stain brown with what leaked out. _Maybe I should do this with other cats when I'm leader,_ he thought.

Colleen laid down to wait her turn with the cats, as she started licking her own vagina. As her tongue lapped across her folds, she pondered a great many things, such as how many creatures she encountered thought she was not intelligent, when in fact she was smarter than even most of the creatures who walked about on two legs. She wondered what her life would have been like had she been given thumbs, perhaps she would be in charge of the entire planet by now. She wondered how someone as smart as her got on a path that led to her having sex with cats all the time, but then she thought _Enh fuck it, who cares, shit's fun._ Just then she reached an orgasm that she wasn't even aware she had been getting close to.

As she looked over at the rest of the group, she could tell that everyone was getting close. Zat was panting loudly, or at least, as loud as someone can when they have a dick in their mouth. Thornpaw looked like was in heaven with shit piling up slowly in between his back paws, as he fiercely rutted her backside. Blue looked as though he was about to blow soon, despite having done so just a few minutes ago.

Blue was the first to cum, yowling as he pushed his prick as far into the the dogs mouth as he could, and then releasing spurt after spurt of his thick seed down her throat. Zat started orgasming, her anal walls started clenching around Thornpaw. Thornpaw couldn't take it much longer and started cumming in her shit filled hole then fell back, coating his backside in the shit that had fallen to the ground.

"Have fun... licking that... out of your fur," panted Blue.

"I'll just wash it off in the lake, it'll be fine," Thornpaw replied.

Zat just lay there, cleaning her asshole of all the cum.

"Now you done her, do me." said Colleen.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" asked Thornpaw.

"You lick vagina, dick too small." She the gestured at Blue "You use mouth, I lick."

"No way," said Blue, "I've had two blowjobs already, I want to put my dick in something tight."

"Fine. Use cat ass as he lick."

"Uh, I don't know about this..." started Thornpaw.

"Come on, don't you want us out of here? The faster you do this, the faster we leave," stated Blue

"I guess..." said Thornpaw.

"Alright then lets do this," Blue said as he mounted Thornpaw's shit-smeared backside, getting some of it on himself.

Colleen walked over to the cats, her bones creaking with each step. "Rgh. Not young no more." she said as she deposited her rump right in front of them, her spade-shaped genitals right at level with Thornpaw's mouth.

Thornpaw started slowly and deliberately lapping at the outside of her vagina. He froze when he felt Blue's dick start entering him, and felt himself start purring in delight. It felt better than he thought it would, and each time Blue thrust felt better than the last. He realized that he had stopped licking when he felt Colleen push his head up against her. When his muzzle started entering her, she took her paw away, then a particularly strong thrust from Blue pushed his entire face in.

"Mmmph!" he said, which probably meant something along the lines of 'I'd rather not be in here, thanks.' He tried pulling himself out, but the thrusts coming from behind him made it impossible, so he decided to try getting the coyote off as fast as possible. He started started licking her insides desperately, trying to please her by rubbing his rough tongue against her walls.

Thornpaw was suddenly aware that Zat had finished cleaning her asshole, because her mouth had found its way to his dick. She swirled his dick around in her mouth with her tongue, and scraped the side of it with her teeth. Her licks cleaned his shaft, but the fur around it was still dirty as shit, with shit.

The combination of the licking and the pounding swiftly drove Thornpaw over the edge, and he started cumming hard. Zat managed to keep most of it in her mouth, some of it dribbling down her chin and dropping to the dirt below. Thornpaw started breathing heavily, which was fairly impressive, considering he was face deep in coyote vagina.

Colleen and Blue reached orgasm at around the same time. Blue howled as he thrust even harder one last time, bottoming out in Thornpaw's ass and releasing his seed deep inside. Colleen let out a long and loud whimpering sound in pleasure. As Colleen relaxed after the orgasm, she felt her bladder and bowels start to relax as well, she was old and they weren't what the used to be. "Cat, out, get out!" she shouted.

Thornpaw managed to pull his face out and took a big breath of fresh air, well, as fresh as air can be right next to an old coyote's ass. He was unable to pull himself too far away, however, because Blue was still on top of him, and he wasn't moving, lost in post-orgasmic bliss.

Colleen couldn't hold it back for long, and her acrid piss started falling out of her and onto Thornpaw, the stream only increasing in intensity until it completely drenched him. Some of it got in his mouth and he gagged at the taste of it. As the stream started petering out, her anus started opening, and deposited logs of fresh shit on top of his head, adding to the already existing mess of cum, pussy juice, and piss.

Thornpaw felt Blue pull out of him, and collapsed, too tired to keep standing. He felt things plopping onto his side and looked over. Blue was standing, adding his feces to the rest that covered Thornpaw. "Everyone else was doing it," Blue said, shrugging. Thornpaw was too tired to object as Blue finished and he and the canines started leaving. "That was a fun time," Blue said, "Maybe we can come back later and you can drive us out again."

Thornpaw said nothing, and just shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Thornpaw woke to find himself clean and back at camp. He took in his surroundings, realizing he was in the Leader's Den. The leader, Swiftstar herself, was there as well. "Ah, finally awake I see. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take, considering that you barely stirred when you were washed in the lake. Now then, you were supposed to be out finding food, which might I add we do not have much of, but instead you were found sleeping in a pile of dung. You clearly do not care about this Clan and I shall have to punish you." Thornpaw opened his mouth to object, but Swiftstar placed a paw on his muzzle, "No. I don't want to hear whatever half baked excuse you have this time, I've let you carry on you mouse-brained antics long enough. Follow me." Swiftstar padded out of the den and headed to the Tallrock, which she jumped on top of.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gatheer beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting," Swiftstar yowled. "This apprentice has commited actions for which he must be punished, and I have decided what that punishment shall be. Since he seems to love dung so very much, for one moon he shall be a secondary Dirtplace. Any cat wishing to relieve themself may use him, if they so choose. Whether you do so on him or in him is your choice. That is all, you are dismissed."

Thornpaw felt that this next moon... would be a shitty one.

 **AN: Thus ends this first NSFW thing I have ever created. I think I started pretty strong, don't you?**

 **Review notes:**

 **Guest: I've decided not to do yours, too vanilla, sorry.**

 **Amazing Auburn: Hope you like what I wrote, sorry if messed anything up, dude. You said you didn't care how it got messy and I already made clear my lack of sexual boundaries for these stories so I assumed you'd be good with this shit (Heheh).**

 **Drizzlestream313: Too vanilla, sorry.**

 **Lmao life: I literally have no idea what you mean at all.**

 **hawktail: Heck yeah, that's some kinky shit! I'm doing yours next, also if you request anything again try to be more specific with the optional stuff. Like, what kind of watersports do you want, marking? Drinking? Pissing inside? Thank you!**

 **Coal: Firstly, I have no idea what site those links are to which means I can't look at them, so... ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯. And as I stated on the rules page be more specific about the type of mess. Thanks.**


	3. Cat and a dog (WATERSPORTS)

**AN: Ok, so I'm honestly pretty surprised I haven't encountered anyone being a dick yet. Also I haven't read the books in couple years, so don't be surprised if I mess up some terminology or something. I'm trying to stay pretty faithful to what words are used usually and stuff. Also, Bloodbourne music works just as well as Dark Souls music for writing this shit. Comment responses at the end.**

 **Summary: A cat is abducted by twolegs, goes into heat, and gets fucked by a dog.**

 **CW: Watersports, inter-species, inflation, bondage, rape**

 **Cherrypaw(F) x Axel(DogM)**

Cherrypaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice was hunting in the forest, wanting to find something big to prove how good of an apprentice she was. She headed towards the old thunderpath, thinking that because other cats hadn't hunted in that area for a while, so she might find something good.

She thought she was proven right when she smelled something edible, and rushed in the direction of the smell. She found a pile of brown pellets on top of a pile of leaves, the pellet were where the smell was coming from. She padded towards the pile slowly and cautiously, looking around, listening closely and sniffing the air to make sure nothing else was around. The closest thing she could detect was a bird up in one of the trees. She nudged the pellets, trying to figure out how she would go about taking it all back to camp. Just then, she heard a click, and metal bars folded up from beneath the leaves and snapped into place, trapping her in the cage.

She started yowling out, hoping someone was close enough to hear her, but no one came. She yowled and yowled until her throat hurt, until her voice became hoarse, until she couldn't yowl anymore. The sun had gone down long ago and Cherrypaw was tired, so she fell on her side and started sleeping, hoping that she would find a way out in the morning.

She awoke to the sound of a monster barreling down the thunderpath, screeching to a halt a short distance away. Twolegs got out of the monster and walked towards her. They made some sorts of sounds and gestures, then picked up the cage she was in and put it in the back of the monster. The monster headed away from the lake, away from ThunderClan, continuing to go until sunhigh. The monster headed into a twolegplace, and slowed to a halt outside a twoleg den.

The twolegs exited the monster taking her and the cage she was in with them into the dwelling. Inside there were many animals in cages lining the walls. Cherrypaw was taken out of the cage she was in and placed in one of the cages on the wall. There was no way out of the cage, the bars were just too solid. Cherrypaw laid down and slept again, hoping that something good would happen when she woke up.

When she awoke she was greeted by the sight of some twolegs walking around, making noise. One of them started gesturing in her direction, and she saw another one start to reach for her, opening the cage and placing her inside a box with a door they had in their hands. They handed the box and Cherrypaw to the other twoleg. After a series of events she didn't really understand, Cherrypaw was inside another monster with no way out, again. The monster took her to another twoleg den, a much smaller one this time. She was brought inside of it and let out of the box. She immediately ran around looking for any exits, finding none. The twoleg was putting something that smelled like food into a container, and beckoned her over.

Cherrypaw padded over to the food, and took a small nibble. It was dry and didn't taste very good, but it was food. She ate her fill and drank some water when the twoleg placed a container of it next to her. Cherrypaw felt something wrap around her while she was drinking, and when she looked she saw that the twoleg had put some strange pelt on her. She tried to bite and scratch it off, but to no avail. The twoleg attached some kind of rope to it and pulled her in directions to make her walk. This went on for a while until the twoleg, seemingly satisfied, disconnected the rope, but didn't take off the pelt. They then exited the room, leaving Cherrypaw alone. Cherrypaw ran around, trying to shake the pelt off, not wanting it on her at all, especially if the twoleg wanted to attach that rope again.

Cherrypaw tried everything she could think of, but got nowhere and quickly tired out. She heard the twoleg coming back, and another set of foot steps that sounded like... a dog. The twoleg entered the room, pulling a large dog with one of those ropes. The dog was very large, with a black and white fluffy coat of fur and peircing blue eyes. The dog approached her and took a sniff. Cherrypaw was frozen in fear, not wanting to move and startle this potentially aggressive beast.

The dog recoiled its head in disgust, and turned up its nose at her. Cherrypaw felt that that was a much better reaction than she expected to get. Someone who feels you aren't worth their time is better than someone who is actively aggressive.

The dog growled any time she got near and the twoleg kept following her around, but other than that, nothing much happened for the rest of the day. For several days, she simply got accustomed to living in the den. There was a sort of schedule that she learned. Soon after the sun rose, a noise went off from the twoleg's sleeping room, a short time later, the twoleg would eat and feed Cherrypaw and the dog, whose name, she learned, was "Axel," as that is what the twoleg called them. The twoleg would attach the rope to Axel and leave, then come back and walk her around with the rope. At sunhigh, the twoleg would leave, returning at sunset. Nothing changed, and nothing interesting happened. Then, one day, something _did_ happen.

Cherrypaw woke up to find that part of her felt strange, her rump was tingling in an unfamiliar fashion, and it showed no signs of stopping. She soon realized what was happening, an often gossiped about topic in the apprentice den. She was going into her first heat, and there was nothing she could do but try to ride it out.

The day happened as normal, the twoleg woke up from a loud noise, and fed Cherrypaw and Axel. What wasn't normal, were the waves of heat she felt in her nether regions, nor was how much Axel kept trying to sniff her. Any time she was in the same room as the dog, Axel would breathe in deeply and intensely. Eventually sunhigh rolled around and the twoleg left to do whatever it was they did every day.

Cherrypaw's heat had risen to such a point that she really needed to feel something in her, so she headed to a quiet part of the house and plopped down to lick herself. She had only been at it for a coupe minutes before she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Axel! She hadn't even heard the dog come into the room, and it was right behind her. She saw that Axel was breathing heavily through their nose, and then saw something that showed the he was male.

There was no question about it, he was male, and he was interested. Unfortunately for both of them, she wasn't. Unfortunately for her, he didn't care. He picked her up by the pelt she had on her, and hooked it on a cabinet handle. From there he started eating her out.

Cherrypaw had some very conflicted feelings. On the one paw, a _dog_ was eating her out, on the other paw, a dog was _eating her out!_ At the very least, her vagina had no qualms about it, it was clearly very happy with how it was being cared for. In fact, it didn't take long for Axel to bring her to orgasm. She cried out as her walls constricted around his probing tongue as her juice flowed out of her and her heat faded slightly, but only for a moment.

For a brief moment Cherrypaw's mind wasn't addled by lust, and she felt disgusted about what had just happened. She started kicking and flailing, trying to get down from where she was hooked, one of her kicks struck Axel in the face, who started growling at her. She froze, not wanting her to get angry at her while she was in such a compromising position. She felt him pick her up by her the scruff and carry her to another room.

He placed her down and put one his huge paws on her back, a sign for her to not try to move away, as he grabbed her rope from where it had been hanging. He wrapped it around her body, pinning her back legs to her stomach and her front paws to eachother, preventing her from struggling.

He started licking her again, and her mind clouded over. It felt so good, but she really didn't want this. The dog kept shoving his tongue into her roughly, causing her to cum again. He didn't stop this time, continuing to lick her, driving her insane with heat. Suddenly, he pulled his tongue away and walked around to the front of her. He sat down, and pulled her head right into his sheath. She was surrounded by musk smell, setting her loins on fire. She needed something in there, and fast.

Axel seemed to have a different idea of where something should go, as he poked at her mouth with the tip of his dick. He got impatient and starting growling at her, so she opened her mouth. The instant her muzzle was parted he shoved his dick down her throat and started thrusting. As her nose kept making contact with Axel's crotch she just felt herself get hotter and hotter, until it was unbearable.

Axel continued thrusting into her mouth until he suddenly seized up and hilted himself in her mouth. His knot pushed her cheeks out as she felt him unload himself down her throat, filling her stomach with his cum.

She coughed as he pulled out of her, still cumming, painting her ginger face white with his spunk. He circled around and lined himself up, suddenly thrusting deep inside her. Cherrypaw yowled out, feeling her aching pussy get filled with something that was much too large. She felt her inner walls stretch around the shaft of the dog's penis. The pain mixed with pleasure as she felt her heat being sated, but just a little bit. Axel pulled out and pushed back inside, battering her pussy with great force. She felt him throbbing inside her, already cumming again, howling as he did so.

She hoped that that was the end of it, but he kept up his thrusting, not stopping for a moment. She couldn't do anything but hope he would be done soon.

Axel kept thrusting for hours, occasionally stopping when he came inside her. She had taken so much of his cum inside of her that she started to look bloated, when Axel thrust hard enough to shove his knot inside of her, and cum one last time. He didn't give her the common courtesy to wait until his knot had deflated, and roughly tore his cock right out of her pussy.

He then flipped her over and stepped on her stomach, forcing the massive amount of cum inside her out and onto the floor behind her. Cherrypaw hoped he was done now and would let her go, but felt his paws push her into the pool of cum and roll her around, coating her outside as much as he had her inside.

Axel, seemingly content with the mess he'd made, picked up cherrypaw by the scuff of her neck and took her to the back of the den, where he opened the back door by standing o his hind legs. Cherrypaw was then dropped on the ground outside the door, landing with a wet thump. She looked back up at the dog just in time to see him raise his leg as he started pissing on her, making her even more filthy that he already had. Axel then shut the door, and she could hear him pad away.

Cherrypaw, still tied up, and with the feeling of her heat slowly returning, hoped that the smell of the dog's marks would keep other animals away, at least for a while. Escpecially since she could hear some dogs not far away.

 **Due to Dark Souls 3, I will go on a hiatus for a bit. Sorry dudes. Also, been thinking about actually writing a full story to go with my example from the the form/intro chapter, what do ya'll think of that?**

 **Comments:**

 **Guest: Not enough details dude.**

 **Lmao life: Are all you're asking for here a story with a fox fucking Bluestar? If so, I'll put that in my maybe pile.**

 **Grapey: Hell to the fucking yeah, I love this one. Putting that at the top of my to do list when I get back from DS3**

 **Guest: Haha, thanks so much dude, so nice of you to say!**

 **Guest: Yeah dude I could totes do that. I mean, the more fetishy the better here. (So long as there is is no blood or significant pain, I ain't for that, my dude.) I do like having more details though.**

 **Guest: I update whenever I'm done with a story.**

 **TheMonzterKat: Nah, too tame, sorry bro, but there are other lemon writers that will accept that.**

 **ThatOneDog: Thanks for the compliment, but as I've said, I ain't really into pain and stuff, sorry man.**


	4. JayfeatherxLionblaze (SCAT)

**AN: HOOOOOOOOOOOOBOY It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that, some stuff happened after I finished DS3 so I couldn't work on anything for a week or two. So uh, I might actually update pretty slowly from this point on, due to working on like, actual projects. I'm not gonna tell you all what they are, due to not wanting people to make the connection between this account and my other stuff for, uh, obvious reasons. So anyway, hope you enjoy this thing. Also I haven't read the books in a while so sorry if I mess up characters or don't include things from newer books. And sorry if this is kinda short, I sorta rushed this to put SOMETHING out after my long absence.**

 **CW: Scat, Watersports, incest, ownership**

Jayfeather was padding around the forest looking for herbs when he heard the sound of a cat approaching him. He opened his mouth and breathed in, smelling a very familiar scent.

"Hello Lionblaze," he meowed. "What are you doing here? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you," Lionblaze said.

"Can it wait?" Jayfeather started tugging at some leaves at his feet. "I'm busy."

"No, it can't. Everyone's had it up to here with your attitude, especially me."

"Well I'm sorry if I get frustrated with everyone being mouse-brains constantly."

"I was wondering where that stick of yours was, I guess I just found out it's up your ass!"

"Leave me alone!" Jayfeather hissed.

"You know what? You need to be knocked down a peg." Lionblaze said as jumped on top of Jayfeather. Jayfeather tried to fight back, but Lionblaze easily overpowered and pinned him.

Jayfeather could tell from the smell that his head was very close to Lionblaze's crotch, but he didn't expect what happened next. "Lionblaze, you piece of fox-dung, get o-" Jayfeather started, before he was interrupted by a stream of acrid liquid landing in his mouth. Realizing what it was, he closed his mouth to prevent any more of the urine from getting in his mouth, but he couldn't do anything about the warm stream landing on his head, soaking his fur and dripping down to the ground could only smell urine now, limiting his ability to tell what was going on even more that it already was.

Lionblaze got off him "You are mine from now until I say otherwise, anyone can smell me on you and know just what you are to me now. You will do what I say, when I say it, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lionblaze," Jayfeather said, truly afraid of his brother for the first time in his life.

"Good, get up and follow me," he said and started walking away. Jayfeather didn't really want to see what Lionblaze would do if he didn't obey, so he scrambled to his paws and started walking behind where he could hear Lionblaze's paws crunching leaves on the ground.

He had no idea where they were going, he still couldn't smell much other than his brother's mark, and had gotten very turned around. Judging by the heat on his back it was about Sunhigh, and most cats would be in camp, grooming each other and talking. Now his brother was taking him who knows where to do who knows what to him.

They walked all sorts of places, the texture of the ground told him as much, but he still hadn't gotten his bearings when they stopped shortly after pushing through something that had pulled on his fur. Perhaps they were in some hidden place that no one would come, or perhaps not, Jayfeather couldn't say for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Lionblaze pushing him down onto something soft.

"Lift your tail." Lionblaze demanded.

Fearfully, Jayfeather complied, hoping that it wasn't going where he thought it was going.

When he felt Lionblaze step over him, he knew it was going exactly where he thought it was going. He felt Lionblaze's dick brush up against his tailhole, before he felt Lionblaze suddenly ram it inside him.

He yowled out, not sure whether he hoped that someone would hear him and come his rescue, or that no one would hear him and save him the embarrassment of being seen.

Lionblaze pulled all the way back out, then hilted himself back in. Jayfeather felt Lionblaze grip his scruff between his teeth. Lionblaze started thrusting in earnest, roughly plowing into Jayfeather's hole. Jayfeather started feeling pleasure, his dick starting to slip out of its sheathe. Each thrust of Lionblaze's cock sent waves of involuntary pleasure through Jayfeather.

This went on for some time, both cats slowly approaching orgasm. Jayfeather felt Lionblaze hilt within him then shudder as Lionblaze came inside him. Jayfeather had been forced to feel enough pleasure for him to cum, his seed splattering below him. They stayed like that for a while, until Jayfeather felt Lionblaze pull out of him.

Jayfeather could hear Lionblaze walk around in front of him. "Open your mouth," said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather reluctantly opened his mouth, thinking that Lionblaze was going to use his mouth to clean his dick. He felt Lionblaze's fur graze up against his muzzle, and waited. Soon, Jayfeather elt something enter his open mouth, sliding past his teeth and onto his tongue. It tasted bitter and earthy, and he thought it was just the taste of his tailhole on Lionblaze's cock. It kept coming, and he realized that it wasn't Lionblaze's dick, it was his shit! Jayfeather tried to spit it out, but Lionblaze was keeping his tailhole firmly against Jayfeather's mouth.

Jayfeather closed his mouth to stop the shit from flowing into his mouth. With his mouth closed, the shit had nowhere to go but his face, smearing his grey fur a dirty brown. It covered his face entirely, logs piling up on him until the mound became great enough that some of it started sliding off.

Lionblaze finished releaving himself, and wiped himself off on Jayfeather's side. As a final sign of disrespect, Lionblaze kicked dirt in Jayfeather's face, as if he was burying something in the dirtplace. Jayfeather spat the shit in his mouth out, but couldn't get the taste off his incredibly sensitive tastebuds. His legs collapsed, and he landed on something soft.

Jayfeather started felling the pile beneath him, and realized that it way prey! He couldn't be on the fresh-kill pile, could he? Now that he had time to relax, he started hearing things he hadn't noticed before. Namely, he could hear the breathing of a lot of cats around him. He was in the middle of camp, and everyone had just watched him get raped and use as a dirtplace by his own brother. He wanted to die of embarrassment.

Now that he knew where he was, he started to run towards the entrance of camp, wanting to head out to the lake to clean himself, but he was stopped by Lionblaze.

"Did you forget? You're mine and have to do what I say, and I'm not finished with you yet."

 **Did you know that cats don't actually urinate to mark things most of the time? The have scent glands and rub up against things to mark stuff. And just so you guys know, toilet stuff isn't the only thing I do, it's literally just a weird coincidence that the early things I was asked for that weren't super vanilla were those. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Anyway, time for me to respond to a million comments that accrued because I took fucking forever!**

 **SCAT: Hey man, shit happens *laugh track***

 **Lmao Life: yw**

 **Anon: Putting that in the maybe pile for now.**

 **Abby: 's too vague.**

 **Claptrap: So I can't write a second chapter to the first because it's not my character so it's not my place, but I'm pretty sure it would be okay for me to write this about an entirely different cat in this situation I think? Maybe. I'm not sure I'd have to think about it. At the very least, I really like your idea, dude. (Also you know you can change your name from guest, right?)**

 **Autumnmuzzle: I like it, putting it in the to-do pile somewhere.**

 **Amazing Auburn: I think the compromise I proposed above will work, but feel free to tell me if you're still not okay with it.**

 **Anon: Hmm, it is legit. Also I might do this but without the stick fucking because I can never think of stick fucking without thinking of splinters.**

 **Cinderstar: Too vague, dude.**

 **DeadricEclipse: I am sorry, I will not be writing this, but holy fuck thank you for showing me that I forgot something in my will not write list (death) so that I can go edit that now because I'd rather not have situations where people assume incorrectly because people might be afraid of asking for something because they think they'll be super rejected for it or something. Also if people complained about you not liking a very uncommon and honestly pretty grody fetish I'd honestly be surprised. (Also they'd be dicks. (Seriously the entire reason I'm doing this is for there to be a mostly 'no judgement here' type space.))**

 **Guest: Thank you and I haven't left it!**

 **Fabulous: Lordran mostly (haha, you see the joke is that I was playing DS3 and that's what the setting of the game is you see? I'm hilarious.)**


	5. 3 cats and a squirrel

**AN: See guys? I CAN make stuff that doesn't involve toilet stuff. Hard to believe, I know.**

 **CW: Interspecies, drunkenness**

Three cats walked together in a group in the north end of Thunderclan territory, near the greenleaf twolegplace. They were there on a hunting patrol, one of many that was out to prepare for the upcoming leafbare.

"Thushpaw, you're being too loud, you'll scare all the prey in the forest if you keep stomping like that," one of them said.

"Sorry Brownfoot," said Thrushpaw, slowing down as he tried to step lightly through the underbrush.

"Thrushpaw, try to spread out the weight on your pads, that's what my mentor taught me... I think" said the third cat.

"Marshpaw, as much as I appreciate your attempt to help, I'm not sure you're quite experienced enough yet to be giving anyone advice," said Brownfoot. "Anyway, twolegs leave some of their stuff around here, and some of it can be very sharp, so watch your step."

"Why are we even out here?" asked Thrushpaw, "There's barely any prey around here."

"Well, I found out about something good, and I thought you two would be able to keep it secret if I told you about it," Brownfoot said.

"Something good? What do you mean by that?" asked Marshpaw.

"I found out about something that the twolegs sometimes drop that is really... nice."

"How so?" asked Thrushpaw.

"It's hard to explain, but you'll see what I mean when I show you."

They traveled mostly in silence for the next several minutes, slowly making their way to the trees until they reached their destination. They had arrived at the Southern end of the Twoleg place, and Brownfoot stopped and started to look around for something. He opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, smelling his surroundings.

"Ok, there should be some right over... here!" Brownfoot announced, making his way over to a strange twoleg object. It was brown and slightly clear. There was a sweet smell coming from it. "These things are full of some liquid that makes you feel really good when you drink some. Try it."

The apprentices were reluctant at first, but eventually were coaxed into drinking a bit of the liquid. Eventually, all three of them started feeling funny and warm, and their thoughts became sluggish.

"Hey... sho what if like... we ushed thish shtuff to catch shome prey?" asked Thrushpaw.

"Yeaaaah, stuff would be sooo easy to catch if they drank this stuff." said Marshpaw.

"That'sh a great idea you two!" shouted Bownfoot.

The three of them got some prey-food and poured the liquid on it, then sat in some bushes downwind, and waited. It took some time, but eventually they heard noises from the tree above the bait. There was a rustle in the branches, and a squirrel clambered down the trunk. The cats watched attentively as the squirrel sniffed at the food and suddenly started stuffing its face. The squirrel started looking a little unsteady on its feet, and at that moment Marshpaw stepped on a twig. The squirrel attempted to scamper back up the tree, but it slipped off and fell to the ground. The squirrel flailed wildly until Brownfoot clumsily leapt on top of it.

"Haha oh maan it totally works," Marshpaw said.

"Yeah... let'sh kill it and bring it back to camp," said Thrushpaw.

Brownfoot lowered his head to bite the struggling squirrel's neck, when he felt its tail brush against his sheath. The gears in his head slowly starting turning. "Wait a minute you two, I've got a better idea. Have either of you ever mated?" He asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Well then here'sh shome learning for you." Blackfoot said. He pinned the squirrel down with one of his paws, and lifted its tail before he plunged his hardening member into it. The squirrel made a sound somewhere between a groan and a shriek as he pistoned in and out of it. Once he was certain the squirrel couldn't escape, he used his front paws to pry the jaws of the squirrel open. "C'mon, join the fun."

Thrushpaw stepped in front of the squirrel and slowly slid his dick down its throat. He could feel the flesh of its throat pulse around him as he pushed into it. He shuddered at the sensations he was feeling as he started humping the squirrel's muzzle, building himself up to a swiftly approaching orgasm.

Brownfoot tensed as he came, filling the squirrel with his seed, distending its belly somewhat. Despite his orgasm, he didn't stop his thrusts, slapping his balls against the squirrel's underside.

Thrushpaw called over Marshpaw, getting Marshpaw to take up position next to him, and helped him slide into the squirrel alongside him, stretching the squirrel's jaw impossibly wide. With the two of them rubbing against each other and being squeezed by the squirrel's involuntary swallowing, it didn't take long before both of them started to cum, filling the squirrel's stomach and bloating it up even further, before pulling the both pulled out, coating the squirrel's face and most of its back.

Brownfoot tensed again, grunting as he emptied himself in the squirrel again, before pulling out of it and letting it fall on the ground. It got up, attempting to run away, but it couldn't move very fast in its current state.

"So uuuuhhhhhh... should we kill it and take it back?" Said Marshpaw.

"Yeah, I don't really feel comfortable killing something I mated," Thrushpaw replied.

"Agreed, let's just catch a couple mice on our way back or something. I don't think anyone would want to eat it anyway." Brownfoot said, starting to walk back to camp as the squirrel slowly half waddled, half crawled away.

 **AN: Up until this point I've more or less created stories in the order I got them, now I'm forgoing that in lieu of jumping around to whichever seems most interesting to write at the time. Also I think I'm getting shorter with my lemons somehow, whoops.**

 **wightfang: Not enough details.**

 **Dirty Catz: I am really uncomfortable with necrophilia and snuff, and cannot bring myself to write it, sorry.**

 **Claptrap: Thanks ^_^**

 **Dewpaw: Fuck yeah, I'm doing this one next.**

 **gg: 99**

 **River: 100% yes, very good. I shall write this one.**

 **BravestarBDB: So, you included a lot of details, which is very good. However, you didn't really write what happens or how any of this information fits together, which is not very good. Tell me that stuff and I will consider it.**


	6. FirestarxTwolegsxPrincess

**AN: I'll be honest, I really didn't expect this many people to like my super garbage stories, so thank you all so much for not only liking this shit (I remain hilarious), but being so nice about it, too. Also, why does every call the cat vaginas 'cores' on this site? I've never seen them called this anywhere else.**

 **CW: Humans, Using ears and nostrils to cum in**

Firestar was heading back to the twoleg place to see Princess, whom he hadn't talked to in a while. His ears pricked when he heard strange sounds coming from the nest. He hopped up to the windowsill to get a view inside, his ears flattening back in surprise when he saw what was inside. On the floor inside the nest was Princess, surrounded by a large group of twolegs that judging by all of the dicks out in the open were all male. Firestar watched as he saw that three of the twolegs were fucking her, one in her mouth, one in her ass, and one in her vagina. As he watched, the twoleg that was using her mouth shuddered and pulled out, covering her face in cum. As soon as the first twoleg left another took his place.

Firestar ran towards the cat door, too confused and worried to think of a plan before acting. He burst through it, barreling into the room and jumping at one of the twolegs before suddenly feeling several twolegs grab him, preventing him from moving. Firestar then realized how foolish what he just did was, he had rushed into this twoleg nest nest alone, and was now surrounded by some very lustful twolegs who were clearly much bigger and stronger than him, and it would be a very long time before Greystripe would be worried enough to send someone after him. He decided that he would go along with whatever the twolegs did, otherwise he might not make it out.

The twolegs who were holding onto him took him over and placed him next to Princess. Immediately he was hit by a strong stench of sex, and now that he was closer he noticed that his sister's pelt was absolutely covered in twoleg cum. Parts of her fur stuck out at odd angles and one of her eyes was shut tight because of the spunk covering it. He could see her throat bulge out every time the twoleg in front of her thrust forward.

Princess noticed Firestar and started making noise, trying to talk around the cock in her mouth. It came out as a strange gagging groan type sound. Firestar was going to respond, but was distracted when he heard a twoleg sit behind him and saw one sit in front of him. He could feel something prodding at his tailhole. Looking back he saw that the twoleg behind him was already trying to enter him. He felt his sphincter parting and opened his mouth to yowl, but it came out muffled as the twoleg in front of him filled his mouth with twoleg dick.

The twoleg in front of him gripped onto Firestar's scruff, and used it to pull himself further into Firestar. Inch by inch, his member sunk into Firestar's throat until his balls rested against Friestars chin and Firestars muzzle was buried in the scruffy fur at the twoleg's crotch. Fireestar could feel the twoleg's precum sliding down his throat and into his stomach. Behind him he could feel the other twoleg push into him, stretching his anus impossibly, until he too, was fully in Firestar.

The twolegs stayed like that for a few seconds, as they looked down at their new plaything, then they started to roll their hips back and forth in unison. Every time the twolegs pulled out of him the one behind him dragged over his prostate, while the one in front's tip dragged across Firestar's tongue, smearing it with precum. Every time they thrust in, Firestar gagged around the girth in his mouth, stopping the moan from the feeling of his anal wall parting, pushing against his prostate yet again.

Firestar looked around the rest of the room and saw that most twolegs were stroking their lengths. Princess was still surrounded by twolegs, and Firestar could see that two of the twolegs were actually in Princess's mouth at once. They thrusted more or less in unison, until both of them came, their seed dripping out of Princess's mouth. When they pulled out she had a few seconds of ragged breathing before another twoleg took their place in front of her.

Firestar was forced to look back at what was happening to him when the twoleg in front of him thrust into him and didn't start pulling back out. Firestar couldn't breathe, and he sluggishly started struggling against the hands that were gripping him. He didn't struggle for long, however, before he started to feel the organ in his mouth start to pulse. He was being forced to swallow this twoleg's cum, he had no say in the matter, he couldn't even spit it out. After a copious amount of cum was pumped into his stomach, the twoleg started pulling out. As the twoleg's dick slipped out of Firestar's mouth, some spurted onto his tongue and on his face. Firestar breathed deeply now that his throat was clear then coughed loudly.

As the twoleg in front of him got up and stood back another twoleg who already looked ready to blow crouched down to take his place. Firestar decided he didn't want to open his mouth because he didn't want to go through that again. The twoleg let out an annoyed grunt and grabbed Firestar by his muzzle and pulled it towards his dick. Firestar saw the twoleg lining himself up and then start to furiously stroke himself. Firestar still refused to open his mouth as the twoleg rubbed himself on Firestars face, trying to get in. Suddenly the twoleg shuddered, pulled Firestar right up against the tip of his cock, then came right into Firestars left nostril.

Firestar heard the twolegs start laughing as he began to sneeze, cum flying everywhere as he tried to get it out. He felt another twoleg grab his head and hold it steady. Suddenly, he felt something warm in his right ear and his hearing was slightly deadened as another twoleg had filled it with cum. The twoleg's laughter got louder as more crouched down around him, forcing him to hold his head still as they shoved their dicks at him, trying to cum more in his nose and ears, not always hitting their mark, painting his ginger face white.

He felt cum trickling down his throat and was having a hard time hearing anything, when the twoleg behind him finally came. The twoleg pulled himself out and stepped away, when Firestar saw something large and brown step over him. It was a dog! Firestar wondered how he hadn't seen the dog before but had little time to think about it before he felt the twolegs pick him up and shove him onto the dog's cock. The dog's dick was constantly leaking pre, which made it much easier for the twolegs to force Firestar further onto it. They hilted the dog inside him, then waited a short time before setting Firestar back down. Firestar's back half did not fall to the ground, however, as he felt that the dog was wedged into his ass pretty good. He felt the the base of the dog's penis was expanding, pushing against his prostate as it grew, tying him quite well to the dog.

Firestar noticed that the twolegs had stopped molesting the front half of his body, and when he looked up he saw why. The twolegs were treating the dog much the same way they had treated him. There were two in its mouth one on each nostril and one on each ear. The dog's ears were big enough that the twolegs were actually fucking them, rather than just masturbating into them. Based on the dog's reaction, he hadn't been treated like this before. Firestar had a feeling that he'd accidentally shown them something new, and that they were very excited about it. Looking at Princess all but confirmed it when she looked just as confused as the dog had. Surprisingly though, she didn't seem to mind as much as cum dripped out of her nose.

The dog let out a howl, at least it did the best it could to howl around the now three twoleg cocks in its mouth. Firestar felt the dog's dick throb in his ass, as more and more warm liquid spilled in his bowels, beginning to give him slightly a slightly rounder appearance as it stretched him out. Soon he felt himself slipping off the dog as the dog's cock shrank.

When Firestar looked up he saw the twolegs were still busy with the dog, cum now dripping off of and out of everything on the dog's face. But when Firestar was just considering making a break for it, one of the twolegs shouted something and all of the stopped what they were doing. One of the twolegs grabbed Firestar and placed him in the puddle of cum that had slowly been building around Princess. The twolegs pushed both of the cats on their side in the puddle, both of them landing with a wet plop, and lined them up so the siblings were facing eachother's genitals. The twolegs grunted at them and it was very clear what they wanted, namely, to see some oral between the two cats.

Firestar could feel his sister's breath on his penis, then with seemingly little hesitation, he felt her part her jaws, and close them on his member. The twolegs got impatient, and one of them pushed Firestar's muzzle right into his sister's pussy. He opened his jaws and gave a tentative lick, feeling like puking at the thought of tasting someone so closely related. Luckily or unluckily for him, the only thing he could taste was the cum of countless twoleg males. He started swallowing some of it, hoping that that would appease the twolegs. He could hear that all of the twolegs were pleasuring themselves now, getting off on watching these cats 69 eachother.

It wasn't long before the first twoleg reached their peak, and as soon as that first rope of cum landed on the cats, Princess redoubled her efforts, trying even harder to get her brother off. Each one of the twolegs came, firing off their spunk, until both cats looked whiter then Cloudtail. Firestar finally orgasmed, cumming in his sister's mouth, who eagerly drank it down.

The two cats pulled away from eachother as the twolegs started milling about, many putting their pelts back on.

Firestar was the first to speak. "That was..."

"Fantastic!" Princess shouted. "I've been wanting to do this with you, but I didn't know how to ask."

"What do you mean? You've done this before?" Firestar asked, shocked.

"Yeah they do it every seven days, whenever it's a 'Thursday' they call it."

"They do this every few days?"

"No, they do it just about every day, just in other houses. It's Smudge's turn tomorrow, -I can't wait to see his face when they do the ears and nose thing, that'll throw him for a loop- the day after that is the snake across the street -you'd be surprised how many dicks they cat fit in their mouth when they unhinge their jaw- then it's the ferret next door, then the group of mice owned by the cub over-"

"Wait," Firestar balked, "You mean you enjoy this?"

"I didn't at first, but by now, yeah. It's something different to do, and I was bored for so long." Princess started to rub at his sheathe with her tail, "And now that you're here, it'll be much more exciting!"

"I don't want to do this, I just want to go back to my clan," said Firestar as he futility tried to push her tail away.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it eventually." Princess called over one of the twolegs, then grabbed Firestar's muzzle, pulling his jaws apart. "I'll make sure they don't stop until you do."

 **AN: Don't fuck cats bro, they're fuckin' tiny. Also they'll fuckin' shred you to bits if you mess with them, mate. Anyway, comments.**

 **BravestarBDB: I will not be doing this one, too vanilla, sorry.**

 **Jewels: Dude, you don't have enough details, and you didn't follow the format from the rules page. I don't know who's on top or the context of the fucking.**


	7. Brambleclaw x Ashfur x Hawkfrost x Dog

**AN: Ok, so. You maybe noticed that I vanished for a bit there (almost a full year). Sorry about that. Someone close to me died and I wasn't really feeling up to making anything for a while. I'm mostly better now though.**

 **Hey also, I'm up for smutty RPs, provided that you are into most of the same fetishes as me.**

 **CW: Watersports, rape, interspecies, scat**

"Alright, and that's the noon patrol," Bramblclaw said as he finished picking cats. He was just about to ask Squirrelflight if she wanted to come with him to a secluded part of the forest and "talk" about their new relationship when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Brambleclaw, let's go on a hunting patrol together." Brambleclaw turned around to see Ashfur standing there, tail flicking back and forth.

Brambleclaw was surprised, Ashfur had been hostile to him since Squirrelfight had chosen him for a mate. Brambleclaw decided that this would be a good opportunity to repair what friendship they had left. "Sure thing Ashfur," Brambleclaw said, "Anywhere in particular?"

"I've heard that there is much prey to be caught near the shore of the lake lately." Ashfur said with a smirk.

The two cats headed towards the lake, Ashfur in front, leading Brambleclaw through the woods.

As they neared the shore, Brambleclaw felt something constrict around his neck, it was a fox snare! He stopped, knowing that tugging on it would just make it tie tighter around him, and called out to Ashfur. "Help, I'm stuck!"

Ashfur turned with a smirk on his face, "I was wondering how many snares we would have to walk past before you walked straight into one, Brambleclaw. I was beginning to worry that this would just be a normal hunting mission, but now I can have my revenge on you for taking Squirrelflight from me." Brambleclaw was too shocked to say anything, he never thought Ashfur was capable of doing something so awful.

Just then Hawkfrost stepped out of the bushes, walking toward Brambleclaw. "Our father no longer trusts you to take over Thunderclan in our name. I agree. You have grown too soft, brother, and as such, Ashfur will be the one who takes Thunderclan now." Hawkfrost walked behind Brambleclaw. "As for you... we've found a very good use for someone so untrustworthy." On the word untrustworthy, Hawkfrost mounted Brambleclaw, forcing his already erect member into Brambleclaw's tailhole and started thrusting.

Brambleclaw yowled, not fully yet able to process this turn of events but definitely able to process the pain. As he yowled, Ashfur took advantage of his open mouth and started to piss in it and all over the rest of his face, marking him. Brambleclaw closed his eyes and started to turn his face away when he remembered the snare, realizing that if he wanted to live, he had to move as little as possible and let these toms do whatever they wanted.

Brambleclaw felt something wet slap against the side of his face, his eyes still closed. He felt claws dig lightly into his scruff and heard Ashfur say "Suck." Brambleclaw opened his mouth and started lapping at the dick, trying not to move his head. Ashfur moaned and started bucking into Brambleclaw's mouth, clearly deriving much pleasure from the whole experience.

It wasn't long before Brambleclaw felt Ashfur tense up on top of him and start flooding his mouth with seed. Ashfur dismounted and forced Brambleclaw's jaw shut with his paw. "Swallow," he said. Brambleclaw obeyed, swallowing down Ashfur's sticky cum.

Hawfrost came in Brambleclaw, then pulled out and circled around to his front. He forced his member into Brambleclaws mouth and down his throat, and thrusted with wild abandon. "To be honest, I've always wanted to do this," Hawkfrost said, roughly throat-fucking his brother.

Ashfur mounted Brambleclaw, fucking his tailhole that had been slicked with Hawkfrost's cum. "Brambleclaw, you're so tight. Maybe I don't nee Squirrelflight after all." He thrust deeper. "Just kidding of course, she belongs with me, not you."

Soon both toms inside Brambleclaw reached their peaks again, this time pulling out to cum all over his face and his flank.

Suddenly, all three toms froze, catching the same scent at the same time. Dog. "Well," said Ashfur. "It looks like something's coming along to clear up our mess and remove any evidence. Nice knowing you Brambleclaw." Both he and Hawkfrost hid in the bushes nearby, watching to make sure the deed was done.

A large black dog walked into the clearing, looking down at Brambleclaw. The dog stepped on the spike holding the snare in place, snapping it in two. Brambleclaw felt the snare slacken, but didn't have a chance to do anything before the dog was on top of him. It pushed it's nose into his fur and inhaled deeply. It's own large member became erect at the scent.

All three toms were surprised when instead of killing Brambleclaw, the dog forced him onto it's dick, stretching his tailhole far more than either cat had. The dog thrust in and out of him, the precum alone filling him as much as Hawkfrost's entire load had. Brambleclaw dreaded what would happen when it came.

Brambleclaw didn't have long to wait, as the dog shuddered and forced him down further, until the dog's knot was pushing against Brambleclaw's tailhole. The dog came, the ropes of cum filling up Brambleclaw's insides and stretching him out until he started looking quite fat. Only then did the dog pull out, some of the semen pouring out of Brambleclaw's used tailhole. Brambeclaw felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, and fell unconscious.

He awoke some time later in Thunderclan camp absolutely covered in dog semen. He caught the end of a conversation. "...and that's what happened. Honestly, I can't believe he'd waste time willingly getting fucked by a dog when we need food so badly." Brambleclaw realized that the voice was Ashfur, and that he was talking to Firestar, who looked very unhappy.

Firestar stormed over to Brambleclaw, and asked in an accusing tone, "Is this true? Did you go fuck a dog, who you should have chased away, not lifted your tail for, instead of hunting?"

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He realized that the combination of rough fucking and the tight trap had made his throat sore, too sore to talk. Firestar took his silence as an omission of guilt and hung his head. "I can't believe I made someone like you deputy." He turned to Ashfur and said, "Ashfur, for exposing Brambleclaw for who he is, you are the new deputy of Thunderclan. We will have the ceremony later today, but your first task is to devise a fitting punishment for Brambleclaw."

Ashfur walked up to Brambleclaw, looking around the camp and seeing the majority of the clan gathered there, he smirked. "Open you mouth and close your eyes." He told Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw reluctantly obeyed, feeling as though it couldn't get much worse. He quickly learned how wrong he was, when Ashfur's shit landed on his tongue. He tried to struggle but he felt paws pinning him down and keeping his mouth open. He was forced to swallow every last log of shit the entered his mouth.

Firestar walked over to them and said, "Gross, but fair. From now on, Brambleclaw, you will be nothing but a dirtplace to Thunderclan, anyone will be able to use you as they see fit, and you may not argue. This includes sexually, by the way. Anyone can fuck you however they want, and you can't say no.

Brambleclaw thought that he had reached rock bottom, that was until Squirrelflight was told of what happened and decided to become Ashfur's mate instead. Then he _knew_ he had hit rock bottom.

 **AN: Oof, still kinda rusty. Also for the record, basically everything that happened in this one I don't condone. Rape is bad, y'know. Also I actually really dislike Ashfur, that weird freindzone dudebro attempted murderer. Anyway, time to reply to the 10000+ comments that accrued while I was away.**

 **Roman Lights: Thanks ever so much~ Sorry for the long hiatus (-_-;)**

 **secretagent1: Good idea, filing that away in the "good ideas" folder**

 **Temple of the cat: Yep, too vanilla.**

 **Jax: Hey I did it, scoll up :P**

 **Claptrap:**

 **silverhawk: This is very confusingly written, please be more clear.**

 **SkyLlama: Too vanilla, sorry.**

 **JetTheGlaceon92: You need to tell me what happens, not just the characters.**

 **Hippocite: Haha, thanks OTL**

 **Guest: K**

 **WinterSnow: Too vanilla, sorry. (LMAO at telling me to look up BDSM tho)**

 **ThatOneAnimal: Good, but I wish you had given more details.**

 **Sunny221: 'Cuz my dude, I'm tyring to make my author voice as unlike how I usually talk as possible, y'know?**

 **Guest: Haha, he. Also RIP**

 **Thunderstep: Thanks!~ too vanilla though, sorry.**

 **Watersmokey: I mean the main thing is that you shouldn't because they can't consent.**

 **Watersmokey: K**

 **Ass: Good question.**

 **Guest: I've become kinda iffy on whether I not I should do kits, but maybe.**

 **Guest: Hmm maybe.**

 **Guest: Shit, sorry.**

 **Random person: Thanks!**

 **Apollo: That's too vague give me more details.**

 **Fasfur: Too vague, need more details.**

 **A person: I like it (haven't read DotC, tho) kinda confuingly written though, also, what's an f7? Also don't be embaressed here, lmao, I have like, the weirdest kinks so no judgement.**


End file.
